In the field of optical communications, multiple optical data streams are commonly carried on different fibers located within the same cable. These optical fiber ribbons are typically comprised of two or more optical fibers (based on either glass or plastic optical fibers) disposed within a UV-curable adhesive (typically acrylate) matrix material. An example of prior art for termination of plastic optical fibers attached to a connector housing includes an apparatus and process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,220.